


Floats Like a Butterfly, Stings Like a Killer

by electricsouls



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, dom!breezy, sub!dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsouls/pseuds/electricsouls
Summary: Dallon needs this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on many a conversations had on tumblr.com and on the fact that breezy most definitely doms the hell out of dallon.  
> the aftercare did not have to be as long as it is, but deal with it ok

Breezy noticed it as soon as Dallon got back from tour. How tightly he was wound, how he looked like he could snap at any second. Even though he would never ask for it, she knows exactly what he needs. Knows that he needs the slaps and nails dug into skin just as much as the kisses and soft touches. Needs to hear the “I love yous” and words of encouragement just as much as the orders and insults she was capable of hurling at him when they assumed their roles. Between kids and busy schedules it was hard to find the time to take on those roles, but Breezy needed this just as much as him, and made specific arrangements for them to have a night to themselves which they would later tell their friends they spent relaxing with some red wine and classic films. They would be none the wiser of Dallon now standing naked and hard in his own bedroom, with his wife kneeling in front of him fastening a cock ring securely around the base of his cock and balls. He swallows thickly and is reminded of the black leather collar around his neck, just tight enough for him to remember why it’s there. The matching cuffs are around his wrists but not linked, just there as an ever present warning. Either that or she was planning on making him crawl. Dallon shudders at the thought but is jerked back to reality by five perfectly manicured fingers wrapping firmly around his cock. His hips twitch involuntarily and Breezy just laughs from below him.

“Oh baby,” she teases trailing a finger up his length, “you’re already so hard for me.”

Dallon bites his lip as she reaches the head and rubs in slow circles around his slit. She had spent nearly an hour just getting him hard with the slow grind of her hips, and by now Dallon’s not sure how long he’s going to last. His cock dribbles pre cum onto her fingertip and she smiles wickedly.

“This is going to be so much fun.”

She gets up and turns, causing Dallon to whimper from the loss of contact. Her heels click loudly on the floor as she walks over to the large bed. She looks back briefly at Dallon, still standing obediently with his hands behind his back, then bends over slowly to pull down her panties. She steps out of them and unhooks her bra, tossing it to the side. Dallon’s cock twitches when she turns around and smiles at him, sinking down into the mattress behind her. She leans back and makes sure to maintain eye contact with her husband before slowly spreading her legs and sliding a hand between them. Dallon can feel his mind starting to fog already, his fingers twitching behind his back, desperate to touch either himself or her.

Breezy begins slowly stroking up and down to gather the wetness that had collected between her legs, then lazily circles her clit. She moans softly as her other hand comes up to palm at her breast. She lets out a few sighs and moans, keeping her movements slow and deliberate.

“Mmm, do you like watching be touch myself baby?” she asks.

“Yes” Dallon replies hoarsely. “Yes…Mistress.”

Breezy hums contentedly with a small smile on her face. She rubs herself harder and faster and lets her head fall back. Her eyes slip shut as she momentarily gets lost in the pleasure, but she quickly looks up again to find Dallon panting and frantically stroking his cock as he watches her, his eyes already glassy and unfocused. Breezy takes her hand away and stands up, placing her hands on her hips.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” she asks sharply.

Dallon reluctantly pulls his hand off of his cock and returns it to behind his back, hanging his head. “No mistress…I’m sorry,” he says to the floor.

“Look at me,” Breezy orders, and Dallon’s head snaps up. She takes a few steps to stand against the farthest wall, then crooks a single finger at Dallon. He takes a step forward but Breezy stops him.

“Ah, ah, ah” she tsks, “forgetting all the rules today aren’t we?”

Dallon blushes and mumbles an apology as he sinks to his knees and presses his palms to the floor. He’s painfully aware of her eyes on him as he crawls across the floor, keeping his head down until he reaches the toes of her high heeled shoes and looks up.

“Naughty boy,” she says as she looks into his eyes and hooks a finger under his collar. He allows himself to be pulled up and forcefully pushed against her heat, where he immediately starts lapping at her eagerly. He licks up and down her folds and sucks hard on her clit, just how he knows she likes. Her hands slide into his hair and pull hard, causing him to moan loudly against her. His cock is aching between his legs and he tries to distract himself by sucking and licking with even more fervor than before, even with the tugs on his scalp sending waves of pleasure through his body.

“Just like that baby,” Breezy moans above him as he slides his tongue inside her and starts thrusting it in and out. She starts rocking her hips so he flattens his tongue and lets her grind against it, her hands clutching his head as she moans and gasps. One of her legs wraps around his shoulder, digging her heel into his back as she cries out and comes. Dallon licks her through it and presses hungry kisses to her inner thighs until she pushes him away. She looks down and takes in the sight of him, breathing almost as hard as she is, his hair unruly, his lips and chin shiny with her wetness. His cock is flushed and leaking and so so hard, but it will have to wait. Dallon looks up at her hopefully, eager for praise, but she just cocks an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t think I forgot about your punishment did you?” she says mischievously. Dallon’s face falls and he looks down again.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” Breezy demands. Dallon stands as quickly as possible to climb on the bed and get into position. Breezy walks around the bed slowly, like a predator circling their prey. Without warning, she brings her hand down hard onto his backside with a loud smack. Dallon lets out a strangled cry and arches his back slightly. She repeats the action on the other side and he drops his hips slightly, trying desperately to rub his cock against the sheets. That earns him five more spanks in rapid succession.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” she asks, slapping his ass again.

“I was,” Dallon gasps, “I was bad.” Another smack.

“A very bad boy,” she agrees, hitting him yet again. “What did you do that was so bad?” she asks, waiting for his answer before delivering the next blow.

“I…I touched myself…without your permission—ah!”

Breezy can see his hands fisting in the sheets below and admires the shade of pink his ass is turning.

“That was very naughty of you.” Smack. “Do you think you deserve to come after that?” Slap.

“Yes mistress…please…”  he whines desperately before yelping at the next spank.

“You think I can trust you not to play with your fucking cock again?” she asks before giving one final smack.

“Yes mistress!” he cries, “I’ll be good, please!”

Breezy gives a short laugh before dragging her long fingernails down the handprints she left on his skin.

“I don’t think so baby boy. Turn over.”

Dallon turns to lie on his back, wincing when his tender skin makes contact with the sheets. Breezy straddles his hips and looks down at him. He’s all the way under now, eyes glazed over and lips parted as he pants and lets out the occasional whimper. Breezy gently pushes his hair off his sweaty forehead and strokes his cheek, brushing a tear away with her thumb. His eyes close as he moves his face towards her touch, but her hand is gone. When he opens his eyes she’s leaning over to retrieve something from the bed side table, coming back with a silver chain in her hands.

“Hands up baby” she coaxes, and Dallon immediately lifts his hands above his head. Breezy clips the chain to one cuff before looping it through the bars of their headboard and linking it to the other cuff. When she’s satisfied, she trails a hand down his chest, slightly scraping a nipple with her nail, until she reaches his dripping cock and takes it in her hand.

“Your poor cock…” she croons in faux sympathy. Dallon hisses and bucks his hips slightly, but she gives him an icy stare and pinches his hip hard.

“Don’t move,” she warns.

Dallon whimpers slightly but nods his head. Breezy returns her attention to his cock, lightly stroking and swiping her thumb back and forth over the swollen head. She notices him biting his lip and letting out some high pitched whines, so she removes her hand and shifts up the bed slightly so that she’s hovering directly above his cock. She leans down to murmur into his ear “You can make noise baby” just as she grinds herself down onto his shaft. Immediately he lets out a desperate moan, tugging at his restraints. She smiles as she sits up, still slowly moving her hips, her wetness making her folds slide easily along his length.

“Please,” Dallon groans, eyes screwed shut.

“What baby?” Breezy questions innocently. “Tell me what you want.”

“Wanna be inside you” Dallon pants, “Please, please, I want…” he trails off.

“You sound so pretty when you beg” she muses as she grasps his dick and slowly lowers herself onto him.

Dallon lets out a low moan and lifts his hips again. Breezy gives his nipple a hard pinch, making him yelp.

“What did I tell you about moving?” she snaps, tugging on his collar.

“I’m sorry mistress,” Dallon breathes. Breezy releases his collar and pinches his other nipple.

“Now behave or you won’t come at all tonight” she says, starting to slowly rock her hips.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dallon moans, his head tipping back. “Yes I’ll be good.”

“Good boy,” she praises, grinding her hips in slow circles. “How does that feel baby?”

Dallon groans, his hands clenching and unclenching above him. “Feels good…” he gulps. “So good, fuck, faster mistress please.”

Breezy smirks and lifts her hips up slightly to drop them down back onto his cock. Dallon’s mouth falls open as he throws his head back into the pillows. She repeats the action harder this time, then starts to ride him in earnest. She grabs a fistful of his hair as she fucks herself on his cock and he can’t stop the stream of nonsense falling from his lips.

“Oh god…so good, so so good, love being inside you…wanna come so bad please please please.” He babbles.

“Not yet,” Breezy says firmly, bracing her hands on his chest so she can bounce harder. She bites her lip as the new angle causes the head of his cock to nudge against her g spot.

“Oh baby, you feel so good inside my tight, wet pussy,” she moans, knowing exactly what words will draw out the whimpers and moans Dallon keeps making. “You like watching me fuck myself on your cock?”

“Yes mistress,” he cries hoarsely, “fuck me, please…”

Breezy slows down again, swiveling her hips deliberately. “You just love being used don’t you baby boy? Love being my little fuck toy?”

“Yes, yes, yes” he nearly shouts, “Use me, God I want it!”

She smirks at him as she picks up her pace, slamming her hips down onto his. Not even a minute later she’s digging her nails into his chest and throwing her head back as she comes around his cock. She opens her eyes to see Dallon’s tear streaked face as he mutters a chant of pleases under his breath. She quickly lifts herself off him and moves down to settle in between his legs. He groans when she takes his slick cock in her hand.

“So close mistress” he sobs, “wanna come so bad, please.”

“Poor baby,” Breezy purrs, “So desperate, aren’t you?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, just takes the head of his cock in her mouth and sucks gently.

“Fuck, oh my god!,” he’s practically screaming now, the headboard rattling with the force of his desperate pulling. Breezy ignores it and licks a stripe from base to tip before swirling her tongue around the head. Dallon continues wailing as she sinks her mouth down and pulls off torturously slow. She laps at the tip as one hand reaches down to lightly caress his balls, and the other trails a single finger along the cock ring at the base of his cock.

“Should I take this off now baby?” she asks.

“Yes, want it off, wanna come, oh god…” he pants, thrashing and writhing in the sheets.

“Hmmm,” she muses, her thumb smearing a new spurt of precum around the head of his cock.

“Please can I come?” he begs frantically. “Please I need to come mistress I need it.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” she soothes, squeezing the base of his cock as she starts to remove the ring. She waits a moment then starts stroking up and down his length, keeping her grip firm and tight this time.

“Come on baby,” she encourages, “Be a good boy and come for me now.”

Dallon immediately cries out loudly and arches his back, coming in hard spurts all over his stomach. Breezy murmurs praise as she continues stroking him until he’s finished coming. When she’s milked every last drop out of him, she climbs up to take his face in her hands, kissing his tears away.

“You did so well baby,” she says, unclipping the chain from the headboard and unbuckling each cuff. “So good for me.”

She gently brings his arms down and massages his wrists. She cups his face again as she looks into his heavy lidded eyes, his breathing beginning to return to normal now.

“Can you sit up for me?” she asks, tugging him by the shoulders so he can sit on the edge of the bed. He immediately slumps towards her, trying to rest his head on her shoulder and nuzzle into her neck.

“Baby, baby,” she coaxes, gently pushing him upright. He whimpers in protest but complies.

“Here let me help you,” she says, unfastening the collar from his neck and setting it aside. She strokes his hair and looks into his eyes again.

“Are you with me?” She asks gently. Dallon nods slowly, his eyelids starting to droop shut. She smiles softly at him.

“Don’t fall asleep yet baby, we need to get you cleaned up. Can you stand?” she kicks off her heels and stands up, extending her hands towards him. He puts his shaky hands in hers and she helps pull him up. Making sure he’s steady, she slowly starts to lead him to the bathroom where she immediately turns on the shower. When steam starts to fill the room, she tugs him into the shower with her and pulls him close so they can both stand under the spray. Dallon clings to her even when she tries to pull away and soap up a wet washcloth. Eventually she pries him off of her and he lets her gently wash him. She wipes the cum off his stomach with the cloth and continues up his chest and shoulders, watching as the soapy water cascades off his body and drips down his spent cock. She turns him around and soaps up his back, being extra careful when she reaches the tender skin of his ass. When she’s done she quickly washes herself as Dallon leans against the wall and tries to keep his eyes open. She turns off the water and wraps him in their biggest fluffiest towel, leading him back to the bed.

After making sure both of them are mostly dry, she pulls back the covers and they both slip in between the cool, soft sheets. Dallon resumes clinging tightly to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She just smiles down at him as he nuzzles into her breasts and sighs contentedly. She pets his hair and kisses the top of his head, her own eyes starting to droop as she hears a “thank you” murmured against her skin that makes her heart swell before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dallonyikes on tumblr, come talk to me about dallon weekes and such


End file.
